You're Here
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Spinoff of the FRtR saga. Excitement runs high as the last batch of Smashers arrive at the Mansion for the fifth tournament. At first everything is normal until two Smashers who are supposed to be deceased step off of the bus causing confusion among the residents, especially to a bounty hunter and a Sheikah. Ultimate Era. Complete.
1. New and Old Alike

**AN: So like the description stated, this is a spinoff from the FRtR saga, with this story taking place just after Broken and Fragile (like, a week or so after). Basically, all the information you need to know about this story can be found in chapter 27 of From Rivalry to Romance, and other than that no other knowledge of the series is really needed because this is focusing more on the side characters than Mario and Sonic (though they still play a role in this story).  
**

 **Also, this story's going to be super short, like maybe four, five chapters at the most. It may not even hit the 10k mark. Basically, it just serves as a way to introduce the characters back into the canon (and bide my time as I outline the next part of the saga). I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 _~You're Here~_

/~/

 _~Chapter One: New and Old Alike~  
_

"So how many new fighters did Master Hand say were arriving today?" Samus asked Mario as they stood in front of the fountain in the pavilion just outside the mansion waiting for what was assumed to be the last batch of Smashers to arrive. Behind them in the mansion several Smashers had gathered at the windows, curious to see who would be arriving.

"I know for sure that Daisy is coming," Mario answered. "As for the rest, I have no idea. All Master Hand said was to be prepared."

The crunch of tires on gravel alerted Mario and Samus that the bus had arrived, and exchanging a grin they stepped forward to greet the newcomers. Except the first two Smashers off the bus weren't newcomers at all, rather veterans from Melee and Brawl who had finally made their return at last.

"Nana! Popo!" a voice from behind Mario and Samus cried, and the two turned to see that Ness had raced out of the mansion, barreling past them both to give the Ice Climbers a hug. Lucas and Toon Link followed suit shortly after, with the Villagers joining the other children after a moment resulting in a group hug of very excitable children that immediately ran off to play in the backyard. Mario smiled at the heartwarming sight before he turned his gaze towards the bus again where someone else very familiar was stepping off. And if Ness' reaction was any indication then that meant...

A white streak and blue blur zipped past Mario, excited shouts of "Red!" coming from both of them. Red laughed as Pit tackled him in a hug and Sonic clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's so great to see you again!" Pit cried. "There's so much you need to catch up on, I have to introduce you to Lady Palutena and Pittoo and Mega Man! You have to meet Mega Man!"

"It's good to see you again, man." Sonic added. "The mansion hasn't been the same without you."

"Speaking of introductions..." Red began. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." he turned towards the bus where a girl with brown hair and eyes was stepping off, looking slightly nervous. Following her off the bus was a Pikachu with a heart shaped tail and a Pichu who both saw the Pikachu currently living at the mansion and scampered over. "Pit, Sonic, this is Leaf, a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town just like me." Red introduced. Leaf giggled and waved.

"It's nice to meet you," she greeted before frowning down at a watch on her wrist. "Red, my Pokéch isn't picking up a signal."

"Oh yeah, interdimensional communication isn't possible unless you go to Master Hand." Sonic piped up, and Leaf's eyes widened in horror.

"B-But I promised Kris and Lyra I'd let them know I got here safely!" she fretted, wringing her hands.

"Hey, it's okay," Red reassured the younger girl. "Hey Pit, do you mind taking Leaf to Master Hand's office?"

"No problem!" Pit chirped, motioning for Leaf to follow him. Once they were out of earshot Sonic ribbed Red.

"So... is _she_ your girlfriend?" he teased, while Red rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not interested in romance and never will be?" he questioned. Sonic simply put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I'm just checkin'." he chuckled before his eyes focused on the bus again where a familiar auburn-haired princess was stepping off, a wide grin on her face.

"I'm finally here!" she announced, her grin stretching wider as Luigi exited the mansion and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Hey sweetie." she murmured affectionately before they broke and Luigi took Daisy's hand, leading her into the mansion.

"Mario!"

Mario gasped as an entity that resembled a top hat floated off the bus. "Cappy!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna help you in battle!" Cappy proudly declared before he dived into Mario's cap, his eyes appearing where the 'M' on Mario's hat had been.

"It's good to have you back, Cappy," Mario laughed. "With you by my side, I know I've got nothing to worry about."

"Mario." Samus ribbed Mario, pointing towards the bus. "It's Wolf."

Wolf stalked off the bus, snarling at those around him before heading to the mansion, presumably to find Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Good to see he's as pleasant as ever," Sonic dryly commented from behind them, still outside with Red. "I bet Fox an' Falco will be just _thrilled_ that he's back."

"He makes an alright drinking buddy under the right circumstances." Samus pointed out as she turned her eyes back to the bus, noticing that there were still a couple of passengers that had yet to step off.

"I wonder who's left." Mario hummed as the silhouette of a boy could be seen through the windows of the bus, slowly making his way to the door. He then sucked in a breath and his hand went to his mouth, it couldn't be... how...?

"Young Link?" Samus whispered, her voice a mix of shock and curiosity. The young Hero of Hyrule eyed his fellow Smashers, clearly nervous, especially when he made eye contact with Mario who looked like he was on the verge of crying. A small blue fairy bobbed next to Young Link's head, and without a word the two began to head into the mansion while Mario and Samus stared after him in shock.

"He's alive..." Mario finally managed to stutter. "But... I..."

"I know..." Samus numbly mumbled. "How...?"

"Guys..." Sonic piped up. "That's not the only weird thing happening at the Smash Mansion today."

Samus and Mario turned back towards the bus and this time it was Samus to have a strong reaction as... "Snake."

Even though it was supposed to be impossible as they'd all attended his _funeral,_ here he was in front of them no worse for wear. Sonic and Red looking on in shock as Pit fluttered up next to them with a, "Hey, what did I-" before cutting himself short as he spied Snake, blinking multiple times as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "-miss." he finished in a quieter tone, glancing between Samus and Snake while his wings drooped. Sure, he was glad if not a bit confused that Snake was alive, but it probably meant...

A loud, almost demonic sounding screech halted any chance of having a conversation and Samus went rigid, her head snapping up towards the sky with narrowed eyes. It couldn't be...

"Ridley...?"

The dragon in question circled above the mansion for a moment before swooping down, his nails lightly raking across the top of the bus. He landed in the pavilion with a loud cry that caused everyone to cover their ears before he made eye contact with Samus, a sadistic grin on his face as he held an envelope in his claw.

And it was at that point Samus decided she'd had enough. Young Link, Snake, and now Ridley... she couldn't deal with all of those things at once. Without a word she marched off, ignoring the fact that she had duties to attend to like showing Leaf, the female Pikachu and Daisy around.

A cigarette sounded great right about now.

/~/

"So how the hell are you alive?" Sonic questioned Snake after Samus had unceremoniously left the group. "We attended your funeral, you have a tombstone out in the back garden!"

"I never reveal my secrets," Snake answered cryptically, before turning towards Mario who was looking back towards the mansion where most of the others had disappeared. "You looking for someone, plumber-boy?"

"Young Link..." Mario replied, and Sonic's heart sank as he knew how difficult the death had affected him. Snake, not knowing the story, simply shrugged and wandered into the mansion leaving Mario and Sonic alone in the pavilion.

"Someone needs to tell Sheik and Roy." Mario mumbled.

"I can do that." Sonic offered, but Mario shook his head.

"You're not even supposed to know about what happened with Young Link. I don't want to risk things even more."

Sonic opened his mouth to say otherwise, but Mega Man came running out the doors of the mansion. "Mario! Master Hand needs us for something!"

Mario looked between Mega Man and Sonic before he sighed and nodded towards Sonic. "Go tell them then. They're good people, they won't report you."

"On it." Sonic murmured before disappearing in a blue streak. Mario glanced after Sonic before looking at Mega Man.

"So what does Master Hand need us for?"

"He needs you to do a check-up on one of the new Smashers, and he needs me to translate what he's saying. Ridley, I think was what Master Hand said his name was?"

Mario froze up, he'd heard stories from Samus about what Ridley was capable of, how he'd murdered her parents and singlehandedly caused her a lifetime of trauma. But he was at the Smash Mansion, surely he wouldn't go so far to hurt another Smasher...

...Right?

Ignoring the uncomfortable pit in his stomach, he gestured Mega Man towards the mansion. "Lead the way." he said, hoping Mega Man didn't notice the fact that his voice cracked a little on the last word of his sentence.


	2. Adapting

_~Chapter Two: Adapting~  
_

Sheik sipped at her tea before turning her attention towards various papers that she needed to fill in and return to Master Hand. Just as she was signing her name at the bottom of the form she heard a knock on her door, and she curiously stood and made her way over wondering who could possibly be visiting her so early in the morning.

"Sonic?" she questioned in surprise before noticing the person behind the hedgehog. "Roy. What are you two doing here?"

"There's something I need to talk to you two about," Sonic began seriously. "May I please come in?"

Sheik blinked. "Alright..." she agreed, stepping aside to let her two visitors in. Roy went to Sheik's side while Sonic sucked in a breath.

"Alright, how do I start here?" he mumbled. "So... you guys know how the last batch of Smashers were arrivin' today, right?"

"I believe I heard something along those lines." Sheik confirmed while Roy nodded silently.

"So, the thing is... someone that the two of you know is here at the mansion, an' I need you two to be calm about it."

Sheik and Roy exchanged a confused glance before turning back to Sonic. "Continue." Roy replied, albeit somewhat hesitantly. Sonic looked between Sheikah and swordsman before uttering a sentence neither of them were expecting to hear.

"Young Link's alive, he just showed up here around half an hour ago."

Sheik gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock while Roy recoiled a bit before he frowned. "How do you know about Young Link?" he questioned suspiciously. "You weren't here during Melee."

"He and Mario were in a relationship," Sheik quietly said. "I would not be surprised if information were to slip between them."

"Don't blame Mario," Sonic quickly defended. "It was all my fault an' I was too curious for my own good. If you're gonna hate one of us, hate me."

"There is no need for concern," Sheik continued. "I am not surprised that Young Link's story has been spread to others. But we must focus on the fact that he is alive despite taking his own life those many years ago."

"Do you think Master Hand resurrected him somehow?" Roy asked. "I mean, he is a god. It wouldn't surprise me if he pulled something like that and only perfected it now."

"Then why would he make us go through all that torture?" Sonic retorted. "'Cause by the way, Snake's somehow back from the dead as well."

As Sonic and Roy shot theories back and forth, something about what Roy had said brought something to Sheik's attention and she stood, wandering to her bookcase and scanning the shelves before selecting a particular encyclopedia blanketed in a layer of dust. She blew the dust off and placed it on her desk with a heavy thud before opening the cover and flipping through the pages before she found what she was looking for. "The Sages..." she mumbled, catching the attention of Roy and Sonic.

"Did you find something?" Roy questioned while Sonic curiously peeked at the book.

"When I sent Link back in time after Ganon was defeated the timeline split in two. One which resulted in the flooding of Hyrule and Toon Link's timeline, and one that had Link set off to find Navi and find himself in Termina. A century later, the Twilight invasion happened. I never believed the Era of Twilight's Zelda when she said her Link was descended from the Hero of Time as that would have been impossible, but..." Sheik paused, her fingers dancing over the ancient text. "Perhaps the Sages revived him when his spirit returned to Hyrule."

"He also had some sort of fairy with him." Sonic added. Sheik's eyes widened.

"Navi..." she whispered. She slammed the text shut and placed a hand on her forehead as she processed the information that she'd just been given. Roy placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I had to tell you guys like this." Sonic apologized.

"No, it's good we heard it from someone before we saw him in the mansion ourselves." Roy assured. "But if you don't mind, I think we'd like some privacy now."

"Sure." Sonic chirped, turning and exiting the room, shutting the door with a click. Sheik reached up and squeezed the hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright," Roy murmured, kissing Sheik's cheek. "Everything is going to be alright."

And while Sheik nodded, she was having a hard time believing that.

/~/

The screeches coming from the infirmary were deafeningly loud. Mario covered his ears as he stared up at the large dragon in front of him, not really knowing what to do. Next to him Mega Man had his Mega Buster pointed directly at Ridley in case he tried to hurt Mario in any way.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Mario muttered as he glared at the checklist Master Hand had left for him. "He wants me to check his teeth?!"

"This is probably a bad time to bring this up..." Mega Man began. "But Ridley's been screeching this entire time about how tasty your hat looks."

"Don't eat me!" Cappy wailed. "I don't taste good, and I'm already dead! Maybe. I mean, I look like a ghost, so..."

"Keep an eye on him." Mario murmured to Mega Man before he slowly began approaching Ridley with his hands in front of him. "Hey, I'm not your enemy, I'm not gonna hurt you..."

Ridley leaned forward and snapped his jaws at Mario who lept back in the nick of time. Balling his hand into a fist he felt his power flaring up and wanted nothing more than to punch the sadistic, feral dragon right in the jaw.

It was at that moment when Sonic bounced into the infirmary. "Hey guys!" he greeted before the smile left his face as he stared up at Ridley who had his yellow irises fixed on him. "Why's the freaky dragon starin' at me?"

Ridley screeched a few times and Sonic turned to Mega Man for a translation.

"H-He said that the spiky one will make a good appetizer." Mega Man stuttered out. Sonic snorted and wagged a finger.

"I'd like to see you try!" he called up to Ridley before he turned to Mario. "Sheik and Roy have been updated on the Young Link situation. Where's Samus?"

"Not sure," Mario replied, eyes still trained on Ridley. "I haven't seen her since she stormed off."

"I'll go find her, talk to her a little bit," Sonic explained. "Help her through the whole 'Snake is alive' deal." he blinked at Ridley and winced. "Good luck with him."

"Thanks," Mega Man unenthusiastically groaned as Sonic zipped out the door. Exchanging a glance with Mario the two sighed and turned their attention back towards Ridley. "Okay, this is not what bests us, right Mario?"

"Right Mega Man!"

/~/

After two cigarettes Samus finally felt like she was beginning to calm down. She flicked the butt into the nearby trash can and sunk down onto one of the benches, thinking.

Why would Master Hand allow _Ridley_ of all people a spot in the roster?! Being an all powerful god, he obviously knew what Ridley had done to her. Left her the lone survivor of K2-L. Murdered her parents in front of her and then later taunted her about how he'd devoured them. Sadistic, sick _bastard._

And Snake... damn Snake. How many hours had she spent mourning him and then he just... shows up? Alive?

"Want some company?"

Samus' head snapped up and she came face-to-face with Sonic who had made his way in front of her undetected. Part of her wanted to tell Sonic to piss off and leave her alone, but that seemed a little too harsh, especially when Sonic had been nothing but kind to her. After a moment she sighed and motioned for Sonic to join her on the bench.

"So... crazy day, huh?" Sonic commented, turning fully to face Samus. Samus only hummed and kept her gaze focused on the flowerbed in front of her. "I talked to Sheik and Roy about the whole Young Link thing, so I figured I'd talk to you about the whole Snake thing. Whaddya say?"

"What I want to say is that it's really none of your business," Samus huffed. "It's between me and Snake and it's up to me if I want to talk to him."

Sonic gave her a blank look. "Are you kiddin' me?" he asked in disbelief. "You were the one who was tellin' Mario to go talk to me!"

"There's a bit of a difference," Samus argued. "You and Mario had issues to work through and you needed to talk. There is no issue with me and Snake. We didn't part on bad terms, I just thought he was dead. This is something I need to figure out on my own."

Sonic continued to stare at Samus until he eventually sighed. "Fine." he mumbled. "But I'm here, 'kay? I'll leave you be for now."

With that Sonic got up from the bench and headed back into the mansion. Samus growled in annoyance and fished around in her pocket for her pack of cigarettes.

One more wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

 _ **Replies**_

 **TheGameNguyener:** Glad it's going good so far. Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **Pamitydesu01:** Again, glad it's working well so far! Thank you for the review!

 **Infinite's Ruby:** Ridley plus the Smashers equals nothing good, and I hope I captured that well in this chapter. Thank you for the review!

 **ASmashedBro:** Thank you so much! Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I tried to explain Young Link's reappearance as best I could using the lore behind OoT. I mean, if the Sage's have sealing powers surely they have resurrection powers, right? And this is OoT we're talking about, with magic ocarina songs and time travel and a talking tree so... we're gonna go with it.**

 **~Steel**


	3. Turning Point

_~Chapter Three: Turning Point~  
_

After Sonic had left, Sheik and Roy had gone through more Hyrulian texts trying to figure out just what happened to Young Link. Eventually Sheik leaned back in her chair as she processed the information. "So we know he was resurrected by the Sages and at some point was reunited with Navi. There's no question as to why he was resurrected, but I'm curious as to why nobody alerted us to the fact that he was alive again. After all, Master Hand should have known, right?"

"Perhaps he didn't want to cause any more trauma to us," Roy suggested. "And he waited until he was sure that we could handle the news."

"We need to speak with Mario," Sheik decided. "We all know how much Young Link's death affected him. He believed he failed as a doctor."

"Right," Roy mumbled. "We better go see how he's taking things."

Sheik stood and made her way to the door, holding it open for Roy to wander through. Together they stepped into the hallway as Peach made her way down the hall with a few unfamiliar girls behind her.

"Doesn't Samus usually show newcomers around?" Roy questioned. Sheik could only shrug.

"Maybe she got caught up with something else." she suggested.

Roy hummed as they exited the dormitories, heading into the main mansion to search for Mario. Along the way they passed Marth who fistbumped Roy and they were briefly stopped by a group of overexcited children who were clearly very happy to be back together again.

After searching the usual places Mario would be, the games room, library and kitchen, they made their way to the infirmary. The closer they got they could hear sounds of a struggle, and picking up the pace the two burst through the doors to find Mario and Mega Man struggling with a giant dragon who had it's jaw wide open, clearly with the intent to swallow Mario whole as Mega Man pelted the dragon with his Mega Buster. Sheik immediately took out a Deku Nut and tossed it at the dragon, the dragon letting out a small cry before it collapsed to the ground; stunned.

 _"Grazie,"_ Mario thanked, allowing himself to breathe. Mega Man's Buster transformed back into a hand and he shot a grin at Sheik and Roy. "You saved us."

"Don't mention it," Sheik murmured. "Mario, could we talk you you for a moment?"

"Sure." Mario nonchalantly said. "Medical issue or something else?"

"It's about Young Link." Sheik explained, and Mario's mouth formed an 'o' before he nodded. Mega Man politely stepped out of the room before Mario motioned Sheik and Roy over to the waiting room for some privacy away from everyone else.

"I'm guessing Mega Man knows about Young Link as well?" Roy assumed and Mario, with clear guilt in his eyes, nodded.

"He was with me when I told Sonic and Pac-Man knows as well. Other than that no one else knows and I trust those three more than anything."

"You and Sonic broke up though." Sheik pointed out, folding her arms. Mario winced upon realizing Sheik had a point.

"I still trust Sonic," Mario firmly said. "Even though we've had out ups and downs... I know he'd never intentionally hurt you two. He doesn't have any issue with you two, and you can trust him to keep a secret. It's me he had a problem with, not anyone else in the mansion."

Roy and Sheik exchanged a glance. It was clear that Mario still had feelings for Sonic despite all the drama they'd been through. Still, that wasn't the reason they were there.

"So are you going to be okay seeing Young Link around the mansion?" Roy asked. Mario merely shrugged.

"I have to be, even if I know that's a lie deep down. Of course I'm always going to feel guilty over not being able to save him or determine that he was mentally ill before he..." Mario paused, closing his eyes in grief. "Before he committed suicide. And I just hope that he can forgive me."

"Oh Mario..." Sheik whispered, patting Mario's arm consolingly. "You're the nicest person in this mansion. Nobody holds a grudge against you except the villains, but they hold a grudge against everyone."

"Exactly," Roy chimed in. "In fact, I think that us three should go find Young Link and talk with him about what's happened. We'll fill you in on what we've researched along the way and why he's alive now."

"Alright." Mario stood, hesitating as he stared back at the infirmary. "How long do a Deku Nut's effects last outside of battle?"

"Around two hours." Sheik informed. Mario nodded.

"I'll just let Mega Man know and then we can go find Young Link."

/~/

Sonic had managed to catch up with Pit who had met up with Red at some point and all three of them were currently in the music room. Sonic strummed the electric guitar while Red filled his friends in on what he'd been up to on his adventures.

"So Blue's currently in charge of the Battle Tree while I'm here, and I got Ethan to fill in for me. Alola is beautiful as well, you two should really visit sometime! We've got the technology to make it happen, and I'd love to show you around."

"I'll keep that offer in mind," Sonic mumbled. "I could use a vacation. What about you, Pit?"

No answer. Sonic glanced up from the guitar to see Pit sitting on a chair, head down and wings drooping. "Pit? You alright there man?"

Pit's head snapped up. "Uh, yeah, just thinking." Pit replied, though both Red and Sonic could detect sadness in his voice. It wasn't that hard to figure out why either.

"Pit, I don't mean to sound rude, but you didn't have a shot with Samus." Red pointed out. "She always had a thing for Snake, we all knew it, the entire fanbase ships it."

"Not to mention that you're a deity," Sonic added. "You'd outlive her."

"Lady Palutena's with Corrin," Pit grumbled. "And no one bats an eye at that."

"Corrin's half-dragon," Sonic said. "She'll live longer than the average human."

"Are you on my side or not?" Pit cried, leaping up from his seat. "I though you two were my friends."

"We are," Red confirmed. "But honestly Pit, we're just trying to put the situation into terms that you understand."

Pit's blood boiled. "You know what? I'm sick of everyone treating me like a kid! I'm almost two hundred years old and probably know more than you do! So I don't care what you say, I'm going to go and confess to Samus!"

"Pit..." Sonic tried, but it was too late as Pit bolted, leaving a few feathers in his wake. Exchanging a look Sonic put the guitar down and stood, Red following suit. "C'mon, we better go be damage control. The last thing Samus needs today is an angel confessin' his love to her."

* * *

 _ **Replies**_

 **TheGameNguyener:** Pretty much same, I usually go isolate myself from everyone when I'm stressed about something. Which is almost every day sadly enough. Ah well. Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **Pamitydesu01:** I'm a very sensitive person, so when I write characters I put myself into the situation they're in and try to write out what I feel. So I'm glad that the emotions are believable, that's what I was going for! Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **AN: One chapter left. Like I said, this would be pretty short.**

 **~Steel**


	4. Reconciliation

_~Chapter Four: Reconciliation~  
_

Sheik, Roy and Mario found Young Link in the hidden back garden, blankly staring at his own grave while Navi bobbed next to his head. He swiveled at the sound of their approach, his eyes resting on all their faces before he looked down in guilt and shame.

"Young Link..." Sheik began. "I..."

"Zelda?" Navi interrupted. "Is that really you?"

Sheik shifted uncomfortably. "I go by Sheik now," she explained. "But I am indeed the Zelda you remember. It is a pleasure to see you again Navi."

Navi turned towards Roy and Mario. "Who are they?" she curiously questioned.

"I'm Roy," Roy introduced. "And this is Mario, the leader of us Smashers. It's nice to meet you."

Navi giggled. "It's nice to meet you too! Link's said so much about you three in particular, so I'm glad to finally see you face-to-face!"

The three adults exchanged a glance before they all focused their attention on Young Link who still had his eyes trained on the ground, still wearing that shameful expression.

"Don't you have some things to say to them?" Navi urged, and Young Link swallowed before he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Sheik's.

"Sorry." he mumbled so quietly that Sheik's ears strained trying to hear him. "I'm sorry... for everything."

He looked so scared in that moment, like a little kid who knew he was in trouble and was awaiting his punishment. Mario's lower lip trembled and he shook his head. "Please don't apologize. It's my fault; I should have realized that you were suffering from depression. There were so many signs clear as day and..." Tears began to roll down his cheeks in guilt. "I didn't recognize any of them. I failed as a doctor, and more importantly I failed you. I'm sorry."

Sheik placed a supportive hand on Mario's shoulder while Young Link sniffled, wiping away tears of his own. Roy was next to speak.

"I'm sorry I led you to locking yourself in your room. I realize now that you were going through something I couldn't even begin to understand, and it wasn't my place to attempt to relate to your issues."

Sheik sucked in a breath. It was her turn. "And I am sorry for sending you back to reclaim those lost seven years after Ganon was defeated. Had I known that it would lead to so much trauma for you I would not have done it. Please accept my apologies."

At this point Young Link was openly crying while Navi attempted to soothe him. Even Cappy released himself from Mario's hat and wiped a few tears away himself. Eventually Young Link regained enough composure to form coherent sentences.

"I... thank you." he mumbled. "I promise I won't do something like that again. I'm sorry I made you all go through that."

"Again, don't apologize." Mario said. "Now, I'll have some forms for you to fill out when you come in for your appointment. Then I can start you on some medications that will help with your depression, alright? Never be afraid to talk with me about it, and I'm sure Samus would be more than willing to talk to you as well."

Young Link nodded and Mario smiled, feeling as though the guilt he'd carried around for years had finally been lifted off his shoulders. He nodded at Sheik and Roy before exiting the room, Cappy trailing behind him. Sheik clasped her hand in Roy's before she removed the piece of fabric covering her mouth to show that she was smiling.

"And we are here for you as well, alright?" she wiped a tear from her eye. "Words cannot even describe how happy I am to see you again."

Young Link looked between Sheik and Roy before a faint smile spread across his face. On the back of his left hand, his Triforce of Courage began to glow.

/~/

"You've been avoiding me."

Samus spun around and heavily sighed, her lips forming a thin line as she folded her arms across her chest. After successfully evading Snake all day he'd finally managed to corner her in the laundry room of all places. "I never took you to be one to point out the obvious." she dryly replied.

Snake chuckled and eyed Samus in amusement. "So... I take it you want some answers?"

"That would be nice." Samus huffed.

"Well to be honest... I don't really know what happened either." Snake admitted. "I was aging rapidly, nobody could stop it and now..." he shrugged. "I know I died, but I'm back now no worse for wear."

Samus made no reply, she just kept eyeing Snake as if he were a dangerous animal that would strike at any moment. Eventually she clicked her tongue. "People around the mansion missed you." she informed.

"Oh really?" Snake inquired. He leaned in closer to Samus. "Which people?"

"Mario." she replied quickly. "Sonic. Captain Falcon."

"Anyone else?" Snake asked. "Anyone at all?"

They hadn't torn their eyes from each other. The tension between them could be felt in the entire room.

"And I _suppose_ I missed you as well," Samus said, a smirk on her face. "You leave a pretty damn good impression on people you know."

With that she grabbed Snake's shirt and pulled him into a kiss which was quickly reciprocated. After a moment they broke and the smirk on Samus' face returned. She let out a puff of air through her nostrils in a laugh before she eyed Snake with a coy look on her face.

"Things have been pretty crazy today, with you and Young Link and Ridley showing up." she explained. "Shall we take this conversation somewhere a bit more private?" she whispered in Snake's ear, a seductive edge to her words.

"Haven't we always?"

/~/

Pit quickly ducked out of view, face burning as he fluttered away putting as much distance between himself and the laundry room. He eventually bumped into something and glanced up, finding that he'd crashed right into Red while Sonic lingered behind him.

"Pit..." Sonic began, before Pit sadly shook his head.

"I didn't do it. She'd already found Snake. I was too late." he mumbled almost robotically. Red sympathetically patted Pit on the shoulder while Sonic sighed, realizing he was the one who needed to deal with the situation since between him and Red, he was the only one with any romance experience.

"Listen, Pit." Sonic sighed. "I know you had this crazy crush on Samus. An', I know it would have been your dream for her to reciprocate that crush. But just because it worked for me doesn't mean it will work for everyone. An', now you can move on! You don't hafta keep tryin' to impress Samus anymore!"

Pit remained silent, though he slightly nodded his head to prove that he was listening. Sonic continued. "But hey, we both know that you need some cheerin' up right now. Wanna go out to Smash Plaza an' go to the café or somethin'? My treat, promise!"

"C'mon Pit," Red urged, clapping Pit on the back minding his wings. "Let's go get some ice cream, your favourite."

Pit nodded and let himself be pulled down the hallway by Red with Sonic in tow. "Thanks guys." he mumbled.

"Don't mention it Pit," Sonic replied. "After all, we're your friends. We're here for you man, just remember that."

And while Pit was crushed that Samus would never return his feelings, Sonic's words gave him some form of comfort that he needed. And the fact that his friends were there to help him through it made him feel just a bit better about the whole situation.

 _~End~_

* * *

 _ **Replies**_

 **Infinite's Ruby:** Yeah, Pit having a crush on Samus has always been a running gag in the FRtR saga. I figured I should shed some light on it here. Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **lolrus555:** Technically yes, those events did happen in this canon and was gone over in chapter 27 of FRtR. Thank you for the review!

 **TheGameNguyener:** I wanted to portray the relationship between Mario and Young Link as kind of like a little brother big brother relationship, while the one Young Link shares with Sheik and Roy is more parental. I hope I portrayed that well here. Thank you for the review!

 **Pamitydesu01:** I'm actually super happy that somebody asked me about if I planned these sequels from the beginning. Basically, I knew I wanted a sequel for FRtR, I just didn't know which direction it was going to go in. Everything else kind of happened as things were revealed, though I do have an ending for the Mario and Sonic plot planned. Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this small spinoff from the FRtR saga. As for the main saga, it won't be resuming for quite some time for certain reasons. In the meantime I'll be working on some short horror stories involving the Smash cast along with some oneshots. Thank you for reading!  
**

 **~Steel**


End file.
